Resolve and Repair
by moonandstag126
Summary: 2003 'verse. Takes place around 'Exodus' up until 'Prodigal Son', detailing the repercussions of the group's fight with the Shredder. In Venus' point of view and focuses mainly on her. Hopefully offers more insight into the world of a 'Shinobi'.
1. Part 1

_**A/N- Happy New Year guys! So this is a small 2 part piece that details the season 3 finale (EXODUS-will help if you have watched it. IT'S AMAZING!) and the repercussions of the event. It kind of goes into more details of Venus' magic and is actually in her point of view (never published 1st person before so EEEEEE!). Anyway, I hope you like it. Part 2 will be up soon but give me some time as I have just gone back to University to start my second semester (eww :/). So, enjoy, and I hoped you enjoyed TMNT 2012- 'Eyes of the Chimera' today. I'm going to watch it a bit later when it is online :) HAVE FUN READING, and as always, please comment, and message me with any queries xxx**_

**Resolve and Repair Part 1**

_I awake in a haze of pain. I see my family standing over me, smiling. Relieved. I am in a warm room, lying on a comfy bed, the soft cushions supporting every aching limb. Every aching bone. They envelop my neck in a comfort that can only be matched by the embrace of a loved one. I smile, my skin stinging a little at the movement, and I receive smiles back. _

_April is near my head, Donatello the opposite side. Michelangelo stands next to him, then Casey. Leonardo stands directly opposite me, Master Splinter sat on a small stool beside him while Raph stands between him and April. They provide a ring of reassurance; I'm okay. I'm alive and am going to be fine. But there is something hidden. Their constant smiles try to penetrate happiness into the air, but it doesn't quite work. Despite the warmth and positive forefront, a chill runs in the air._

_I only realise I'm dreaming when I notice my father standing amongst the group._

With a sudden jolt I am yet again swallowed by darkness, but this time I am not enveloped by the unknown. I remember. I remember the pain, the terror, the decision; to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good. And I remember being at peace with that decision.

I remember our most hated yet feared enemy stalking through the doorway. We were trying to hack into his ship's energy core with the help of professor Honeycut. We didn't get very far.

Leonardo was fighting Karai. No surprises there. And as usual, the fight seemed conflicted, both parties owing some form of allegiance to each other. Both being bound to each other's well being based on a few words of honour. I see Karai push him back as he tries to help her up. Then I see the Shredder standing directly behind Leonardo, and before I can shout out a warning he is kicked towards Karai's drawn and pointed sword. I hear the sound of steel ripping into flesh, smell the metal tang of blood filling the air, feel the thud of my friend falling lifeless to the ground. And in truth, I see the thunderstruck horror on Karai's face. That is when I taste the bitterness of anger on my tongue.

I hear Raphael howl in pain at his brother's collapse, and then roar as he pounces at Karai. Then I feel my own fury consume me. I sprint over to the Shredder, sword drawn, focus sharp. I make hits with my fists, the steel of his armour cold under my skin. It is because of this shell of ice that my blade cannot cut through. He grabs at my neck as I jump to avoid his kicking leg and he slams me to the ground before raising his gauntlet. I feel a sharp stabbing in my arm, warmth flooding my skin, the familiar smell of blood tingeing the air before the pressure on my neck is swiftly gone. The Shredder goes to protect Karai from Raph's onslaught, seemingly bending the latter over his knee, breaking who knows how many ribs before he too falls. Another friend defeated.

Michelangelo immediately jumps in but his legs are broken within seconds and he is thrown to the ground like an unloved doll, whimpering in pain. I feel the growl develop in my chest before it reaches my ears. And Shredder's.

I rise, lunging at this monster despite the electric pain in my arm. I dodge as he takes another swipe of his gauntlet, I jump as he sweeps his leg. I generate a ball of fire within my palm and engulf him, but just like before, when I first met my family, it does nothing. He catches my wrist and bends it back. I try not to cry out until he swipes his blades at my chest. Scars will mirror the one I received on that dark but saving night, if they ever get the chance to form.

I am kicked to the floor and left for dead whilst Donatello takes his turn. Another smell reaches my nose other than blood. It is sharp and acrid. I turn my head slightly to see a slight trail of smoke arising into the air from a grey and black form. It takes me a second to realise it is a very charred Master Splinter, possibly oblivious to the onslaught facing his sons. I hear loud breathing before I comprehend it is my own, now laboured and becoming painful. But I owe my friends enough to have to go and see if their father is still alive.

Bracing myself, I turn myself over onto my stomach, gritting my teeth to keep myself silent. I push my legs off the ground and pull myself over to the rat, still smoking slightly from the electricity that ricocheted through his body. But as I get closer, I hear a cry from Donatello, see him crumple to the ground after taking a hit to the lower neck. I see the Shredder try to remove Professor Honeycut from the energy core, trying to make everything we have done this night be in vain.

"Nooo!"

My shout surprises my enemy, and I am glad that his eyes are wide as I suddenly find the strength to leap up and attack him for a third time. My sword is still in my hand, my fist permanently curled around it. I swipe at his head but he leans back, so with all the force I can muster I swipe at his metal chest. I make a scratch.

My satisfaction is quickly quelled by my enemy's speed. He is fast, and uses moves he never taught to me when I was a forced-follower. I duck and dodge, diving to the ground only having to leap back up straight away to avoid a stomping foot. I try to freeze them to the floor but I feel my energy slipping away. I cannot rely on my magic and I see Shredder smile when he realises this. Dread drops into my stomach.

I stand frozen, trying to catch my breath while my enemy looms confidently, his stance strong. I try to calculate my next move, instinct telling me this is the last strike I will have. I brace myself to move when Shredder leaps first, catching me off guard. I quickly try to spin out of the way but the sharp pain suddenly blossoming in my stomach causes me to freeze mid-turn. I am held in the air, practically skewered by his gauntlet. I feel blood trickling from the wound before I am spun and thrown to the ground. I land on my stomach, the word "Enough" piercing my ears. I try to curl up into the foetal position as the Professor is yanked out of the energy core and tossed aside. The Shredder's footsteps vibrate through the floor as I lay there, desperately trying to keep my eyes open. I hear a slight seethe and turn to find Leonardo being lifted into the air, Shredder's gauntlet aimed at his head.

I want to scream and cry out, run in and defend my friend, but I can't. My eyes are wide with horror when they catch Karai's as she recovers from her hit from Raphael. She frowns at my expression before turning to find the monster she calls a father about to cut off the head of my friend. I see her eyes widen a little before she leaps up and blocks his strike with her sword. He drops Leonardo, who lands with a painful 'crack' before he kicks his own 'daughter' out of the chamber for her defiance. For a moment I feel sorry for Karai, but that is quickly replaced with relief when the doors seal the pair out of the chamber.

I hear my friend's rising but their voices are blurred. I feel someone run over and turn me onto my back. It is Raphael, his hands covered in what is not his blood. Regret and sorrow flash through his eyes and I grab his arm before the anger sets in. He suddenly turns his head, shocked at something his brothers have said. The others come into view, their eyes switching between Master Splinter and me. I suddenly sense resolve pierce the atmosphere; realise the decision they have made. Have had to make. We all look at each other, each pair of eyes full of determination and acceptance. After all, death is life's only inevitability.

I hear the questions of professor Honeycut before he too accepts their fate. He allows himself to be plugged into the energy core to try and rupture it. Donatello moves off to join his brothers and I almost feel sorry for the professor having to be alone. I am desperate to keep my eyes open; to stay awake and soak in the love of my family while I can. They are all in pain, Michelangelo sat on the ground next to his father, Leonardo and Raphael clutching their plastrons while Donatello stumbles over on shaky legs. But he is not quick enough; someone takes my hand (I cannot tell who) just as a wave of tremendous energy washes through the chamber. The force of it pushes us into the air; as I am tilted upwards, I see the chamber door open, the Shredder's furious but horrified form glaring upon us whilst Karai looks upon us with both fear and…understanding? But before I can analyse her emotions, before I can accept my death, the heat ever-growing behind me, the world seems to freeze. I wonder if I am hallucinating, a side-effect of the blood-loss I must surely have suffered. I try to turn my head only I can't, but in my peripheral I can see Leo and Mikey both frozen mid-air as well, fear plastered on their faces despite our agreement and resolve to suffer this fate. But we are still young, not ready to die. Of course we would be afraid.

Suddenly, more figures appear in my vision, these ones moving; metal bodies hurry through the room, and I fear they are some creation of the Shredder's, but then I recognise the forms sat in their stomachs, similar to the Shredder but not so. I hear orders from one, recognise the name 'Mortu', and inwardly sigh in relief. I feel a strange tingling surge through my body and give in to the urge to sleep, knowing I am safe. That my family are safe, and that we will repair.

When I awaken I am in a large room, clean and white, pristine even. But not human. I can see Utroms rushing around on their hovering bases, all looking grave. I can sense anticipation in the air. I go to sit up but seethe when I find wires attached to my arms, trapping me down. I can feel several needles puncturing my skin and resist my urge to rip them out. I try to calm my panic and instead lift myself up very slowly, avoiding tugging the wires too much. Once I am upright, it is then that I notice two beds opposite me occupied by two friends, their brothers and father sat in the space between them. The one with the blue mask senses me staring and turns his head with a relieved smile.

"Venus!" Leo cries and tries to get up before being forced back down by his father.

"Leonardo, the Utroms said you must rest."

But Leo can't stay down; he pushes himself up to join Raph who has already run up to my bedside.

"You're awake!"

I nod with a smile, thankful that my family are alive. I turn to see Mikey also trying to get out of bed, Donny trying to steady him before giving him a pair of crutches. Then the pair hobble over while their leader finally joins them, Splinter providing a protective arm. Despite their pain, masked by who knows how many bandages, they are all grinning.

"How do you feel?" Donny asks, grabbing a chair for Mikey to sit on.

"Tired but otherwise okay. What happened, you know, after the fight?"

"Well, the Utroms managed to beam some form of trans-mat onto the ship just as the energy core was about to implode. They brought us straight here to the infirmary where they've been patching us up these past couple of days."

"I've been out for that long?"

"'Fraid so Shinobi," Raph replied, his eyes apologetic. "You took a couple of nasty hits from the Shredder. I mean, we all did, but-"

"You suffered an extensive amount of blood loss, meaning the Utroms had to perform a transfusion." Master Splinter finished, his soft voice doing nothing to calm me down.

"Transfusion? But how? They don't exactly stock our blood type down at the local blood bank, do they?"

"Well, no, but here's where it gets fascinating," Donny began, clearly eager to explain everything. "The Utroms have developed a way of _cloning_ blood. Actually cloning it! They take a small sample and can recreate its chemical make up. Isn't that amazing! Think of the wonders this kind of science could do!"

"I agree Donatello, but I'm afraid that we cannot allow this ability to be gifted unto the humans just yet," came a familiar voice. Mortu smiled as he approached the group. "It will have to be introduced very carefully and gradually." His eyes met mine. "How are you Venus? I am glad to see you are awake."

"I am glad to be awake," I reply. "And thank you for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"You are very welcome. The wounds to your arm, chest and stomach shall heal shortly but for now you will need to take it easy. A transfusion is no simple matter and your body will need time to accept your new blood. That means no training, for _any of you_." Mortu looks around at the group, his smile stern, and my family nod in sheepish agreement. A burning question is suddenly on my mind.

"Err, Mr Mortu, I was wondering when I could get these tubes out of my arms."

Mortu seems a little confused at my question before Mikey clarifies it for him.

"Venus doesn't like needles."

Mortu nods in understanding, and I am thankful for Mikey's memory.

"Well, I believe our medical team can probably remove them for you, now that you are awake and lively. Which leads us to another matter:" Mortu's face suddenly becomes grave. "Judgement is ready to be passed. The council is ready to sentence Chre'll for his crimes. You shall all be attending, but for Venus we shall set up a camera link."

Mortu gestures that the guys follow him and they do, Splinter leading them. I almost wish that one of them would stay, but I know they have earned the right to see such an oppressor punished for his villainy. They deserve to see Shredder judged for all the cruelty he has dealt them. I would like to be attendance too, though. Watching from a TV isn't quite the same.

As if sensing my thoughts, Leonardo turns round. I can see the offer to stay with me forming on his face so I simply smile.

"It's all right Leo, you go. I think you most of all deserve to see this judgement done."

Leo's mouth closes and he nods, appreciative thanks emulating off the bow he gives me. I am slightly taken aback by the mark of respect but then smile a little once all five of them are gone. I honestly can't imagine life without them.

A couple of Utroms approach me and offer apologies while they remove the needles stuck in my arms. I wince and then apologize myself, thanking them for all their help while a third Utrom sets up a small screen and camera. I then realise that my face will also appear in the courtroom, and that makes me feel a little better.

Once the last tube is removed, I am given some water before the screen comes to life. I can see the whole of the chamber, my family stood below me whilst Shredder is trapped on a podium, Karai and Dr Chapman on another behind. I am glad to see a ripple of fear flash across all their faces.

Shredder's charges are read out and I cannot help but gasp at the horrendous acts that he has committed on other worlds. The severity of his betrayal to the Utrom race is made even more devastating before his crimes on earth are read; I see Master Splinter's stance shift a little when Master Yoshi's murder is added to the list, but my breath catches when Chung I's is too. Shredder suddenly looks up at my face on the screen above him, and I stare back with a stony glare, daring him to smile, but he doesn't; he looks back down to the floor while all four guys take a glance back at me. They wear a mix of sympathy and compassion, Leo giving me a tiny smile once his brothers have turned back. My face softens and again I wish with a pang that I wasn't alone.

Shredder is charged as guilty; his punishment is to freeze alone on a hostile, icy planet, and he is suddenly transported there. I hear Karai's protests, her yells to Leo but he merely looks down, although I cannot see his face. And then they are gone, all three of them. Even Shredder. I see the guys turn towards each other, smiling in relief. I hear Master Splinter's relief that his Master is finally at peace; he has been avenged, and I realise with a start that mine too can rest in tranquillity now. As if realising this too, Master Splinter turns to the screen and smiles, one of warmth and understanding, and I realise, we are both free.

Despite protests from the Utroms, we decide to return to earth and heal in familiar surroundings. Casey and April meet us at the farmhouse, helping us indoors. I try and walk but find I need April's help in getting though the door. She sits me down on the sofa after assisting Master Splinter, the smell of his charred fur still lingering.

"Venus, are you sure you're alright? You don't look too great."

"Mortu said that she would be pretty lethargic for a couple of days at least whilst she recovers from the transfusion." Donny explains before resting on the stairs. Mikey sits next to me while Casey helps Raph. Leo stands by the door, taking in the scene, noting all our injuries. I feel the tension rise in the room before I clutch my stomach in pain. Leo is there in an instant.

"Venus, what is it?" He asks, his voice deadly severe.

"My stomach, the wound, it feels like it's burning." My hand suddenly reaches for his shoulders as I curl over in pain. I just need something to grip onto to.

"We'll get you upstairs, Venus," April orders. "You can sleep on the bed after taking a couple of painkillers. You still need to rest."

I nod into Leo's shoulder, who wraps one arm around my shell while the other goes for behind my knees. He attempts to lift me up but instantly seethes when trying to support my weight. I let go of his shoulder instantly and drop to the floor as he grabs his stomach. I forget that he too was stabbed.

"Leonardo," Splinter begins. "Let Casey and April assist Venus. None of you are able to take any extra weight."

A humorous comment about calling me fat dies on my tongue when another jolt of pain hits me but I manage to hide it. My arms are pulled over my friends' shoulders and they slowly lift me up and lead me to the stairs. I turn and smile softly at the guys to try and ease their worry, and it works for three of them. Leo turns away from his father and when he catches my look, he merely sighs and goes to the window.

April and Casey have fun trying to get me up the stairs, but thankfully my legs are still working and can take at least some of my weight. The attic bedroom is a little dusty due to lack of occupancy but warm, which is a comfort on my chilled skin. The pair gently lead me to one of the very vintage-looking beds before Casey switches a lamp on. A wardrobe looms in one corner and a desk in another, while five other beds are dotted around the room.

"Do you want to sleep?" April asks me, seeing the bags that are undoubtedly under my eyes.

"I have been sleeping a lot recently. Do you have a book I could read?" I ask, trying to stifle a yawn that threatens to break my act. April isn't fooled.

"You can barely talk to me. Here," she reaches behind me to plump the pillows and helps me shift down a little so they are supporting my head. "Just rest, okay? No one minds Venus. I'm gonna make the guys get some shut-eye too in a bit. You've all been through so much."

"Yeah Venus, I don't think I've seen you guys beat up so badly." Casey smiles, attempting to joke but immediately regretting it. "Err, maybe you could not tell the guys I said that."

"I won't, Casey," I promise, smiling a little. "I know you are only trying to lighten the situation but I'm afraid our pride was just as wounded as our bodies."

Casey nods before turning away to return downstairs. April tucks the covers around me before dimming the lamp to just leave a faint glow in the room.

"Get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

I nod my thanks as she also descends below and immediately relinquish my consciousness to sleep, enjoying its warm embrace. But I am not comforted for long. I soon here the groans and winces of my family also retiring to this room.

"Guys, I'm still hungry. Do you reckon we could order pizza?"

I can't help but smile.

"Hush Mikey, you'll wake Venus." Donny mutters, the creaking of the bed to my right signalling his sitting down.

"She's already awake." Leo's voice, severe and unyielding, reaches my ears and my eyes snap open. I am surprised he managed to realize before Splinter but slightly annoyed that he chooses to reveal my state rather than just letting me listen and relax.

"Well I am now."

I slowly sit up to find Leo's face stern before he turns to look out of the window. I can feel tension bubbling around him but his other emotions are too much in disarray for me to decipher anything clear.

"Oh jeesh, sorry Venus." Mikey apologises, taking the bed to my right while Casey drops Raph onto the one opposite us.

"You and your big mouth, Mikey." Raph scolds, but I can see his pain in the slight squinting of his eyes.

"Guys, it's okay. I couldn't really sleep anyway."

"Well, if you guys are okay up here, I'm gonna sort out the living room downstairs. Just shout if you need me okay?" Casey offers, setting off downstairs while April returns to us with bags of potato chips.

"I'm sorry Mikey but this is all we have if you guys want breakfast in the morning. I'm gonna head out tomorrow to try and get some groceries."

"Hey, thanks April. We really appreciate this," Raph utters, earning slightly shocked glances from myself and Don and Mikey at his suddenly polite manner.

"It's okay Raph. And Mikey, stop scratching your leg."

Requests for comic books and laptops run muffled through my brain as my eyes close again, allowing me to rest both my eyes and thoughts.

"I'll rest when…I'll rest later."

The statement, rough and short causes me to open one eye, to see Leo still at the window and his father looking none too happy when the rat's ears suddenly prick up. April goes downstairs to investigate while Donny and Leo make their way to the stairs, being the only two that seem to able to walk on their own. I don't hear the whole conversation, sleep again tugging at my eyes, scraps of 'train robbery', 'Casey's grandfather' and 'bonehead' floating in my mind. I wave in and out of consciousness until I hear the rumble of an approaching vehicle outside.

"Uh oh."

"What is it Mikey?" I ask but am cut off by more shouting downstairs. "Who is that?"

"Casey's cousin Sid. And he isn't happy." Donny answers before a crash comes from downstairs. He and Leo venture down a little, the words 'Purple Dragons' reaching all our ears prior to more crashing.

"They're trashing the place!" Mikey whispered. "I picked a really bad day to have two broken legs."

A mutual agreement to help flows through the group, but Leonardo's sudden anger makes the atmosphere even more tense. I am taken aback by his growling at Raphael , which also seems to stun his brothers. But the next thing I know, Raph is being carried into the large cupboard by Don and Leo. I can't help but chuckle until they turn to me.

"Err guys, what-?"

"Sorry Venus," Donny begins, his face full of sympathy. "I don't think Mortu would be very happy if we let you fight in this one. You're still recovering."

"I doubt he'd be happy to let _any_ of us fight. I can help."

"No you can't Venus. You're too weak. You can barely stand. Just let us handle it."

I blink a couple of times before I realise that it was _Leo_ that just said that to me. His tone is commanding and forceful but also sharp. Leo is never sharp to me, let alone _spiteful_. The word 'weak' is avoided at all times when describing someone's condition, mainly because of its harsh truth and effect on the victim's pride.

"Leonardo-"

"No, it's okay Master Splinter." I grab onto Don's arm as he helps me up. "Leo's got a point. I wouldn't call myself _weak_ but I know that any use of my magic would do more harm than good right now." I see a glimmer of regret flash across Leo's face as he moves forward to grab my other arm and the pair lead me to the closet. "Does this mean I have to hide with Raph?"

"'Fraid so Venus. But don't worry, you can entertain yourself by poking him." Mikey adds as his brothers gently set me down on the floor. "Now you two place nice. Venus, we shouldn't be too long. And Raph, we'll come back for you…Maybe."

A growl of 'Mikey' makes me chuckle as the small box of space is flooded with darkness, a tiny window behind us providing a stark lunar light.

"Laugh all you like Shinobi, but we're stuck in here while they're having all the fun."

"Raph, do honestly think a confrontation with these kind of injuries would be fun? Besides, they've got 'Leo-in-bad-mood' leading them. And you know how…interesting that can be."

"Yeah I s'pose," Raph sighs, shuffling a little to get into a comfier position. "I just hate missing out on the action."

"You're recovering from broken ribs and I'm still aching from a blood transfusion. I think we both _need_ to miss out."

I hear a small chuckle from Raph as I yawn deeply, making my jaw almost lock. My body suddenly feels incredibly heavy, my eyelids sinking shut every few seconds until I force them open again. I frown in confusion when I see Raph suddenly by the door, reaching for the handle while on his hands and knees. He catches my look and smiles.

"Well I can't exactly walk so crawling will have to do for now. I'll settle for being stuck up here but I ain't spending the evening in a damn closet. No offence Shinobi."

"None taken," I reply as another yawn seizes my face. Raph clearly catches on as his expression, though unclear in the small stem of moonlight, seems to soften.

"You get some sleep Venus. I can't carry you to a bed I'm afraid but I can at least give you a little peace and privacy."

"It's fine Raph, honestly. I can help you with the door-" I begin but another yawn, violent this time, cuts me off, causing a slight chuckle from my friend.

"Go on Shinobi. No one's gonna mind. I'll wake you up before I beat Mikey if you like, so you don't miss out on the fun."

I smile in response, accepting the offer of sleep. I feel myself falling instantly, landing softly on the grass surrounding my old home. The glade is quiet, the stone temple still a mass of ruins but the monument I crafted for my father still remains. I wonder about the old woman when I cannot see her small wooden hut, but decide to settle down on the grass to absorb everything around me; to allow the peace to melt into my bones. I do not want to close my eyes and miss out on the beauty, but simply want to observe and enjoy. And I do for a few moments or a few hours, I cannot tell; the sky suddenly wears a band of darkness, which begins to spread like a wave down the mountains until it is touching the ground. The horizon is going black, but when I try to move, to run away from its emptiness, I find I can't. My limbs again feel heavy, but there is something more; I can feel my very strength draining away from me, fading as the darkness increases. I begin to feel colder, more vacant as the wave approaches, its eventual touch like ice on my skin. And I am frozen, still and silent as darkness not only fills my vision, but my mind.

_I do not see my family returning from their mission. I do not see Raphael trip Michelangelo up as he clambers through the window before crying out in pain. _

"_You crawled out of the cupboard just to do that?" Mikey whines, earning a smirk from his brother._

"_You deserved it bro."_

"_And Venus?" Donatello wonders._

"_Asleep in the closet. She went out like a light when you guys left."_

"_Well I better just check on her. Leo, you think you could give me a hand getting her to the bed?"_

_Leonardo merely nods and follows his brother into the closet. A sharp metallic scent suddenly reaches the pair's nostrils and they hiss slightly in response; it is a scent they know well, the smell of blood, and this space is flooded with it. Donatello takes a step inside, lifting his foot up instantly as it hits something damp on the carpet._

"_What the shell?"_

_The pair open the door wider to let more light in when a horrifying sight meets their eyes; a trail of blood has soaked the carpet, creating a red path that leads from the door to a very pale, crumpled looking figure sat opposite underneath the window. In an instant the pair have rushed up to her, knelt either side, one checking her pulse while the other shakes her slightly._

"_Venus! Venus, wake up! Don, what's wrong with her?"_

"_Her pulse is dangerously low," Donatello mutters in response before noticing the stain of red on his friend's stomach, cruel reality striking him in the chest. "Oh shell, it didn't work."_

"_What didn't work?" Leo asks, following his brother's lead by grabbing Venus' shoulder and taking her to her bed. The others gasp, Casey and April too having just climbed upstairs, but do not speak to allow their genius brother to vent his theory._

"_Venus' body has rejected the blood the Utroms provided during her transfusion, and for some reason it is now just leaking out of the worst wound she received, her heart not being able to pump it round her body." _

"_Don, she's freezing."_

"_I know Leo. It's because she has barely any circulation."_

"_Then what do we do?" Mikey asked, the fear piercing in his voice._

_Suddenly a load crack and a beam of bright light echoed through the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. The guys instantly drew their weapons, ready to defend an attack when their gaze fell upon three figures walking out of the ball of light. _

"_My friends, please lower your weapons. We are here to help."_

"_Daimyo!" Master Splinter cried, rushing up to his old friend while the Daimyo's healer and Usagi stepped forward also._

"_Usagi?" Leo whispered, surprise catching his throat._

"_Greetings my friend. I am sorry our visit is not under better circumstances."_

"_Wait, are you here about Venus?" Mikey asked, earning a solemn nod._

"_Do you know what's wrong with her?" Raph questioned, the desperation in his voice heard clearly by all. The healer made his way to Venus and began to merge with her spirit while April stood aside, absolutely entranced._

"_I felt an imbalance of spiritual energy in the world and after trying to find its source, we tracked it here," the Daimyo explained. "I am afraid Venus has lost some of her Shinobi spirit."_

"_But how?" Casey asked, now wanting to be a part of the conversation._

"_As you know, Venus' Shinobi magic comes from the lunar stone fragments dissolved in her blood. And I can see by your injuries that you have recently been in vicious combat. Did Venus lose a lot of blood?"_

"_Well yes," Donny began. "But some friends of ours performed a transfusion using blood they cloned from her own. But clearly it didn't work."_

"_I'm afraid not. Venus' blood is unique; the stones fragments cannot be cloned, they must be re-energised in order to multiply."_

"_And how will you do that?" _

_The Daimyo looked to the healer who had stopped his diagnosis. He nodded and answered: "By exposing her body and spirit to another magical source, only the opposite one that she has within her veins."_

_The group looked at each other questioningly, causing the Daimyo to sigh. "Venus shall be constantly exposed to moonlight to refuel the lunar stone fragments within her, but the Sun stone shall also be in presence, to give her magical energy a boost."_

"_The Sun stone?"_

"_I am afraid Raphael there is not much time to explain," Usagi began, throwing one of Venus' arms over his shoulder. "Venus is fading fast and we need to get her back to the Battle Nexus if she is to heal."_

"_Then go my friend, do all you can," Splinter replied, moving towards the Daimyo. "Thank you for this."_

"_We haven't done anything yet, my old friend. Only time and Venus' strength will heal her." The Daimyo replied sorrowfully._

"_How much time exactly?" Mikey asked, Raph placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_It depends on her durability and how strong she is-"_

"_She's strong." Leo cut in, not taking his eyes off Venus though his tone was slightly angry. "She'll heal and be back on her feet in no time."_

_Silence swirled through the room as the healer made his way through the portal. Usagi gestured for Leo to step forward. _

"_I promise you Leonardo," he said quietly, "that I shall make it my sole duty to make sure Venus is safe. The Battle Nexus is a safe place now, believe me."_

_Leonardo was slightly taken about; he hadn't expected Usagi to sense his fears. The leader hadn't exactly had great experiences in the Nexus after all. Usagi smiled at the group before leading Venus into the portal, their surroundings suddenly changing to the Daimyo's throne room. The corridors were dimly lit with candles as the group moved through towards the healing chamber. There, Venus was laid on a soft mat below a cloudy sky due to a sky-light in the roof. The healer immediately began cleaning and binding her wounds._

"_Master Paku, I suggest that Mariko assists you with this particular casualty. She would learn much from it." The Daimyo proposed, taking a large golden stone out of a small box hidden within his robes. _

"_Of course Daimyo. Usagi, perhaps you could-"_

"_Of course. I shall be back momentarily." The rabbit sped off a little too eagerly, earning a chuckle from the Daimyo. A white light suddenly filled the chamber as the clouds above parted to reveal a strong half moon, its beam focused directly upon Venus who flinched at the exposure._

"_Her spirit senses the power of the moon." He then placed the Sun stone on the floor next to her, glimmering in the light. Venus winced again. "She can sense the Sun stone too. These shall be the instruments of healing."_

"_What if they hadn't been recognised, Daimyo?"_

_The war-lord remained silent for a moment as his healer continued his work before sighing. "Then I believe we may have lost some very good friends this night, one to death and five to betrayal."_

_Usagi suddenly bounded in with a flustered Mariko who bowed towards the Daimyo._

"_Honourable Daimyo, I am honoured that you would seek my presence here-"_

"_It is alright Mariko, I am in much more need of your skills than your words. I am placing Venus into the care of yourself and Master Paku. You are her best hope now."_

"_Err, lord Daimyo, I personally promised that I would not let any harm come to Venus-"_

"_I am well aware of the vow you made, Usagi-san, which is why you shall act as Miss Venus' protector. No doubt her family will want to visit her soon."_

"_Of course Daimyo," Usagi bowed, taking post by the door of the chamber. _

"_Now, if you will excuse me, I shall be checking on my son before making sure the war-staff is in balance to maximise Venus' healing."_

_Several weeks passed with no sound from the shinobi. Her colour had gradually returned to her skin as her circulation system got back on track. But she still wasn't awake for when she had an unexpected visit._

"_Usagi!"_

"_Good evening Michelangelo. I have just heard about your rematch concerning your Battle Nexus triumph. I hope you succeed with your combat."_

"_Err thanks dude. So, erm, any chance we can visit Venus?"_

"_Of course, but I am afraid she is still unconscious." Usagi felt immediate sympathy for the group in front of him as all their shoulders slumped in disappointment. He could sense their hope dissolving instantly. "This is not something to be worried about, my friends. The toll of having your, I suppose, 'blood cells' recreated is great indeed." The rabbit added, earning a nod from Donatello._

"_I didn't realise that her blood was directly connected to her magical spirit," the purple banded turtle muttered, guilt flowing through him._

"_It is an unusual case, Donatello. Shinobi's are really 'formed' in manners such as Venus'. The stone makes her both powerful and vulnerable at the same time, for if she had been born to another shinobi, then their blood could have been used for the transfusion."_

"_Can we quit with the science talk and go see our friend? This is making my brain ache." Usagi chuckled at Raphael's impatience before leading the group down towards the healing chamber. They were surprised to find the Daimyo's son knelt at Venus' side drawing a picture whilst Mariko was checking the turtle's vitals._

"_I presume you have met the Daimyo's son," Usagi gestured, keeping a careful eye on Leonardo. He had felt the tension surrounding his friend the moment he stepped into the room._

"_Yes, earlier." Leonardo added, his eyes wide as they found Venus' limp figure. A person he didn't know was checking her pulse when the small child suddenly ran up to him._

"_Hey, Leonardo, do you like my drawing?"_

_Leo knelt down in front of the boy to take the piece of paper in his hands. It was a small sketch of Venus and the child holding hands underneath a yellow sun. _

"_Yeah, it's really good."_

"_I draw her lots of pictures. Usagi and my father say that Venus is really nice and can use magic and stuff. I can't wait for her to wake up so I can meet her." The child grinned up at Leonardo who couldn't help but give a small smile back as the former ran back to Venus' side. Master Splinter looked fondly upon his son; this was the first smile he'd gotten out of him in weeks. It was soon gone though when his eyes fell upon sleeping Venus again. The young woman at Venus' side stepped towards the group._

"_His Highness visits Venus every day, always drawing a picture for her. He has pinned them around her future room to surprise her when she wakes up."_

"_My friends, this is Mariko, one of Master Paku's apprentices and a very close friend of mine." Usagi introduced the turtles to her, all of them smiling whilst Leonardo bowed._

"_We greatly appreciate you looking after our friend for us."_

"_Do not worry. It may not look it, but she is getting stronger every day. Her circulation is almost back to normal, now it is just a case of her waking up."_

"_Do you know when that'll be?" Mikey asked as he gently crouched down next to his friend. She looked so small to him all of a sudden. _

"_When she is ready. There is a full moon in a couple of days, which always seems to make her a little restless, so we'll see."_

"_Yeah well that's all well and good but did I hear you say she has a 'future bedroom'?" Raph suddenly growled, earning a raised brow from Mariko._

"_Well of course. Once she is conscious she will most definitely want her own space."_

"_She's got her own space at home with us!"_

"_Raphael, please calm yourself," Master Splinter implored his son, but Leo too took a step forward until Donny blocked his path._

"_When Venus wakes up, she is going to need some form of physiotherapy and possibly some therapy to combat the trauma she endured."_

"_But we can do that for her." Mikey whispered._

"_Yes Mikey, we can. But Venus is probably going to need some kind of magical therapy too; if her power was depleted that much, then she will need to ease back into using it again. That is something though that none of us can help her with."_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Donny's right guys," Leo suddenly cut in, kneeling down beside Venus' head. "It is better if Venus stays here. It's clean and she will be with experts. We can't help her at the moment."_

_A hush fell upon the group at their leader's words. In the rare cases when he had spoken, Leonardo had been short and snappy, especially during their training sessions. But all of a sudden, he was gentle, his now usual vicious tone being replaced with something much more placid. His brothers didn't understand it as he seemed to take up a temporary vigil at Venus' side, but Usagi recognised the aura around his body as fear. The rabbit knelt the other side of Venus' head whilst the Daimyo's son began to talk to the others._

"_Leonardo, please do not fear. Venus shall wake up and once she is training again, she shall be stronger than ever."_

"_You sound so sure Usagi. I only wish I had your confidence."_

_Tense silence fell between the pair as Usagi realised that as a Leader, Leonardo was used to proclaiming comfort when in reality he was not sure of what the outcome would be. The turtle's reply had been eye opening as well as sarcastic. _

"_Well, let me assure you that I know what you are going through." Leo went to scoff when Usagi held up a hand to silence him. "Around two years ago, Mariko was grievously wounded when a hospital she was assisting in was attacked. The assailants tried to steal the heavy donation a war lord had contributed to help the local towns medically. Mariko was shot by an arrow when trying to defend her patients. I found her lying on the floor, covered in blood whilst the war lord's soldiers took care of the assailants. She slipped in and out of a coma for a week before she finally recognised me, an experience I am not going to forget very soon." Usagi shifted slightly to turn his gaze upon the person in question. "She is a remarkable woman. Rather than put her off, the experience made Mariko even more determined to help the weak and injured, finishing her stint at the hospital before approaching Master Paku. He was wary at employing her at first due to her experience, but soon realised that it is what makes her stronger."_

"_You seem to admire her greatly," Leonardo stated, catching the wondrous look on the rabbit's face as he gazed upon his friend. _

"_I do, I suppose in more ways than one." The rabbit smiled before turning his eyes to Leo. "She used a deep underlying strength to recover from that incident, and the times I didn't know if she would wake up were the most fearful I have experienced. I can see that same fear in your eyes, and have seen that same admiration." Usagi smiled as his friend's eyes widened. "Venus has survived much, both physically and mentally, and she is improving every day. You shall soon see her up and walking about, and you shall be proud of what she has achieved. That Leonardo, I promise you."_

_Brown eyes met blue for a moment as resolute conviction passed between the pair before Leonardo nodded. The leader rose to his feet, not seeing the smile developing on Usagi's face. _

"_And then, who knows, the pair of you can finally-"_

"_Come on Mikey, you need some training before the fight!" Leo suddenly hollered, a nervousness marring his shout as he quickly walked away from Usagi. The latter just shook his head as his friends began to exit the healing chamber, Michelangelo handing the Daimyo's son a small note before leaving. Usagi noticed Leo lag a little, taking a moment to look at Venus, making a small bow towards her before joining his brothers. Usagi turned towards Mariko when someone who was not expecting caught him by surprise._

"_Master Splinter!"_

"_I apologise for startling you Usagi-san but I have come to ask you a favour."_

"_Anything my friend, if it is within my power."_

"_I noticed you speaking with Leonardo and have no doubt that you sensed the tension surrounding him during this visit. I was wondering if perhaps in a fortnight or so you would so kindly visit him; come to our home through the portal-ritual. His brothers have tried to reach him but failed. Perhaps you could try before I have to resort to more…drastic measures."_

"_Of course I shall, Master Splinter. I will do all I can to help Leonardo with his burden. I believe the wound he carries to his shell is just a small token of the damage he sustained during your perilous fight with your enemy. Besides, I have always wanted to visit your home since he described it to me so avidly the last time we met."_

"_Thank you Usagi. With this and you keeping guard over Venus I fear I shall never be able to repay you."_

"_Leonardo has saved my life several times, now it is my turn to help him." _

_The pair bowed to one another before the old rat went to join his sons. Usagi looked on fondly before Mariko's voice caused him to turn around._

"_They really miss her, don't they?"_

_Usagi went to stand next to her as she swept sad eyes over the still Venus._

"_Yes, but there is something else there too; I believe they never forget the circumstances through which she became part of their family. Her life has certainly not been easy."_

"_They have suffered such traumas for such a small clan." Mariko raised her head to face Usagi. "Are her and Leonardo…?"_

"_I have no idea," Usagi chuckled. "His shock when I tried to bring the subject up suggests otherwise. But perhaps in time. They seem like a well matched pair."_

"_How can she choose, being the only female? How can she make a decision without hurting the other three?"_

"_I'm not sure Mariko, and it is a burden that I suspect she doesn't take lightly, even if the subject itself is never discussed. I am sure she loves them all, each for a different reason."_

"_And they love her, each in different ways." Her head dropped again as she sighed. "It must be terrible to be faced with losing someone you love."_

"_Yes," Usagi answered softly, gently taking Mariko's hand. "It is."_


	2. Part 2

**_A/N- Hey guys! So this is the second half of Resolve and Repair, based during TMNT 2003 Season 4 from 'Cousin Sid' to 'Prodigal Son' (it will help to have watched them to understand certain references). Now, I'm afraid to say that I am going to have to take a little break from . I PROMISE IT WON'T BE LONG! The next two stories are HUGE and I am quite proud of them but I need to edit them and establish the stories that follow after them before I can upload them. Plus University work is a little heavy at the moment and my birthday is in a week so YAY! Hopefully the break won't be more than a few weeks but I can't promise anything. But I CAN promise that they will be worth the wait: BIG plot developments ahead, my precious readers. _**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this R and R Part 2. I've never written in first person or in present tense before (which was interesting and HARD) so if there are a few mistakes I do apologise although I did proof-read it to death. So, enjoy, as always please review and simply message me if you have any questions, and I shall hopefully see you soon xxx :)_**

**Resolve and Repair Part 2**

The first thing I am aware of is music. Sweet music marred by a few dodgy notes here and there, but still pleasant to listen to nonetheless. And I do, my eyes still closed as my other senses begin to awaken. I can smell incense, sandalwood I think, a gentle breeze swirling it above my head and tickling my skin. I can feel some sort of fabric beneath me along with a hardness, as if I am on the floor. I can taste something sour on my tongue, the appendage thick in my mouth. I try to swallow but my throat is dry and grating. The need to move becomes overwhelming as my fingers slowly begin to twitch, my toes following suit. I can feel cloth under my fingers, another scent, some kind of flower, reaching my nose. Whilst my body accumulates all these senses the music continues to play, the lilting tune seemingly rousing me out of my sleep. My eyelids flutter and all of a sudden I can see; I can see a patch of clear blue sky above me, the occasional bird flying across it. Surrounding this patch is an ancient wooden ceiling, decorated in intricate carvings. The sight reminds me of home for some reason, and I can feel my cheeks stretch as I smile. I shift slightly, wanting to sit up when a new sound hits my ears. It is a groan of sorts that makes the music stop instantly. I try to move again when the noise repeats. It takes me a few seconds to realise it is me.

"Venus?" A gentle voice asks, but I do not recognise it. I focus on sitting up, gritting my teeth against the pain in my stomach as I twist slightly. I am suddenly greeted by two strangers, a young boy and a woman, some kind of anthropomorphic cat, as they stare at me curiously. I cry out in surprise, pushing myself away from them.

"Usagi!" The woman cries, smiling, whilst the young boy looks scared at my reaction. A flash of recognition pulses through my mind before footfalls signal someone's arrival.

"What is it Mariko? What-?" The rabbit's eyes meet mine and his face broadens into a smile. "Venus?"

"Usagi?" I ask incredulously. What was _he _doing here?

"You're awake! Thank goodness you're awake! I must tell the Daimyo." The rabbit begins running out the door.

"The Daimyo? But-" I suddenly wince as I lean forward slightly. I can feel my heart rate increasing as I process everything around me. Where was I exactly? And where are the guys?"

"Usagi, wait. Give Venus a moment to get her bearings before bringing the Daimyo in here. No doubt she has many questions."

I turn to face the soft voice by my side, grateful for their help even if I don't recognise them. I relax a little as I recognise the room as the Battle Nexus' healing chamber. The woman smiles at me.

"Do not worry Venus, you are safe here. Just try not to move too much, okay?"

I nod, allowing her to help me sit up whilst the child hides behind her robe, peering at me from behind a fold of fabric. I recognise him but cannot place how or why. The woman seems to notice.

"Do not worry your Highness, Venus is alright. She was just a little bit startled by us, that's all." The woman smiled at the child before turning back to me. "This is the Daimyo's son."

My eyes widen in surprise before I remember Lord Simultaneous' gift to the Daimyo; his son, reborn as a child, innocent from corruption. I smile at the boy.

"It is lovely to meet you, your Highness." I state, bowing my head in respect. To my relief the child smiles, revealing a toothy grin.

"It is wonderful to meet you too Venus. My father and Usagi-san have told me lots about you."

"They have, have they?" I reply, raising a questioning brow towards Usagi. He shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"Uh huh," the child nods. "And Mariko and I have been looking after you. You've been asleep for a _ages_."

My eyes widen at the statement as Mariko shifts slightly, suddenly a little awkward. "Your Highness, why don't you go with Usagi to inform your father? I'm sure he would very much like to speak to Venus."

"Okay!" The child smiles before running out of the chamber, Usagi hurrying to catch up with him.

"Such a sweet boy," Mariko muses before turning back to me. "I'm sorry about all that. It must have been a little surprising to wake up to."

"Just a tad," I reply, smiling slightly. "How long have I been out exactly?"

"Err, around nine weeks."

I don't have time to react before Usagi returns, the Daimyo and the healer who helped Leonardo on our first visit here being lead in tow.

"It is wonderful to see you awake, Venus. I hope you are feeling well." The Daimyo beams, sitting on a chair at the foot of my 'bed'.

"A little groggy but awake nevertheless. Thank you for all your help."

"You must thank the determination of Master Paku, Mariko and Miyamoto Usagi. They have not left your side since your arrival."

"Nine weeks is a long time," I state, surprised at how quiet my voice has gone.

"Yes it is," the Daimyo sighs, a solemn look upon his face. "You have had us all very worried, but you are strong to come back to us so soon."

"'So soon'? It's been nine weeks!"

"Yes, but it is clear that you do not fully understand the injuries you suffered."

I frown before Master Paku sits down at my side. "What is the last thing you remember?"

I try to think, my brain swirling back to my last conscious thought.

"I was in a closet with Raphael. He had crawled out, leaving me to sleep but I remember just feeling so heavy. I could see my old home in China when suddenly a darkness came upon the glade. I tried running but I couldn't move, so it consumed me." I turn to see Master Paku nodding whilst making notes on a scroll. "Is that weird?"

"Not at all Miss Venus. Hallucinations often strike us when we have lost a considerable amount of blood."

"What do you mean? The Utroms' transfusion worked…didn't it?"

"I'm afraid not child. It is difficult enough to replicate blood that has been altered by the 'mutagen' that makes you and your family so unique in your world, but I'm afraid your blood is even more special."

Mariko steps forward to hand me a cup of green tea. I take it gladly, the warmth in my hands comforting and stabilising as I try to comprehend everything that has happened these past few weeks.

"The stone fragments that got caught in the wound on your leg as a hatchling dissolved into your blood stream, giving you the natural ability to learn the Shinobi arts as if you had been born to a Shinobi yourself. This you know. But the miniscule fragments actually latched onto your blood cells, meaning your magical energy could constantly flow with your circulation. These fragments cannot be simply 'cloned'; they are unique to the Lunar stone, which flows within you, and can only be passed on through your direct descendents. The reason the transfusion didn't work is because the blood your friends created didn't contain any magical 'cells'; in a sense, it was pure blood, but your body cannot run on that:

"After a Shinobi has been learning their art for a certain amount of time, they cannot simply relinquish the energy that develops within them. Even if they stop learning the art, the energy will remain, and has to for their body to function properly. I.e. it becomes as vital to their survival as blood itself, especially if they have been learning for a long time or are a five-elementer. So for you, when you were wounded by your enemy, you did not just lose a substantial amount of blood, but a dangerous amount of your internal energy as well, as the shards were attached to your blood cells. A 'pure' blood transfusion would therefore be rejected by the body and wouldn't be able to circulate properly, seeping out of any wound it could find.

"The only way to fix the problem would be to expose you to heavy dosages of the origin of your power. Of course, the Lunar stone is lost to us in a solid form, but the moon itself still shines strong. The Daimyo sensed a shift in the magical balance in the multi-verse, and tracked it down to you. We arrived in your world and brought you here, laying you under a sky-light that would expose you to the moon's glow all night every night as long as it shone. We also placed the Solar stone in your constant presence; as the Lunar's natural opposite, it would react with the remaining shards in your blood and 'awaken' them almost, whilst the moon's light would 're-charge' them. All of this combined meant that the shards remaining would gain more energy and multiply, slowly increasing your internal energy back to its original level, allowing you to survive and live another day."

I stare at the healer, eyes wide as I try to comprehend what he has just told me. Chung I never really explained the biology of being a Shinobi; perhaps he thought I was too young to understand, or didn't care for the science side to magic. Either way, I realise that it is a piece of information I really wish he had informed me on.

"I know it is a lot to take in," Master Paku assures me, seeing the look on my face. "It is a long and arduous experience for your body and spirit; I am surprised you woke up so soon."

"She is strong." I hear Usagi state somewhere behind me, but my ears are completely focused on Master Paku.

"Yes, I suppose you are. And now you are awake, you can begin recovering. I think the first task should be moving Miss Venus to her own room, don't you think Daimyo?"

"I think that is an excellent idea Master Paku. Venus?"

I blink a few times before I realise that the Daimyo is talking to me. I quickly nod before attempting to get up. My knees seem to creak as I bend them but they completely give once I manage to get on my feet. I slam down onto the floor, Usagi grabbing me under my arms. I shake him off, trying again.

"I can walk," I claim through gritted teeth, although my rational side knows I am lying.

"Venus, there is no shame in asking for help." Usagi states as I fall again, giving me a look that reminds me of Master Splinter. It makes me think of his sons' pride; how many situations would have been made a lot simpler if they had just asked for assistance in any form. Even Mikey would sometimes shut them out, although he was usually the first to admit defeat. And I realise that it was a habit that has rubbed off on me, although when I was living with my father, I had never had to ask for help; Chung I was usually there to assist automatically, or the situation didn't require help. My life had been fairly peaceful as a child.

I take the samurai's offered hand and allow him to throw my arm over his shoulders, supporting most of weight as my legs get used to working again after nine weeks of inactivity. We walk out of the healing chamber, taking small steps down various corridors until we come across a set of ornate doors. Mariko goes ahead and unlocks one of the left, the key turning with a heavy thump before the hinges creak lightly as the door swings open. I am greeted by a blast of sunlight as Usagi leads me inside, the beams seemingly frazzling my corneas as I blink repeatedly to clear my vision of black spots while I stand on my own. The room smells clean and fresh, and when I am finally able to see I notice it is simply furnished, a large bed standing in the corner with a small table and armchair. Another door leads to a small bathing room, the fittings made of what looks like jade. There is definitely a far-east Asian theme, a mural of dragons flying over mountains and forests delicately decorating one wall. It is then I realise the other walls are covered in drawings on parchment; sketches of Usagi, Mariko, Master Paku, and the Daimyo with his young son. I smile when I recognise other figures too; the guys grinning together around Master Splinter, Mikey with his Battle Nexus trophy, Leo and Usagi sparring, even me standing and laughing with my family. But there is one in particular that catches my eye; I am lying on the floor in what looks like the healing chamber, with the guys and Splinter kneeling around me, apart from Leo, who stands slightly aloof, looking down on the scene with such sorrow that I find my breath caught in my throat as I remember a child has drawn these. I turn to find the Daimyo's son peering at me shyly.

"They are beautiful," I praise, clearing my throat. The last image is a little haunting. "You are very talented."

"Father and Usagi have told me much about you and your family's adventures. I tried to draw them so that your room would be filled with your loved ones and memories for when you woke up."

My throat catches again and I find my eyes stinging with tears. The memory of this child's previous form seems to wash away; all the anger and jealousy has disappeared, leaving behind a child of innocence and thoughtfulness. I kneel down, bowing my head in thanks, and as if sensing my gratitude, he steps forwards and hugs me tight. I am taken aback for a second; I have never been this close to a child, and as I peer at the Daimyo's face I realise what a joy it must be to be a parent. I smile as he releases me before slowly standing back up, focusing on not falling over.

Mariko suddenly swings open a set of glass doors that also serve as windows. The fresh breeze tickles my neck as I eagerly step forward into the outside air. I can feel myself waking up a little as my senses are exposed to nature once again. I can see the rolling mountains and woods of the Battle Nexus, the river intertwining through the valley. I smile at the birds flitting through the foliage in large formations, creating shapes of shadow in the sky, almost as if they were dancing, whilst the sunlight dips suddenly, the terracotta sun sinking slightly behind the mountains. With a painful pang, I am reminded of home.

"It is getting late," the Daimyo announces. I jump at his voice, not realising he was stood next to me. He turns and smiles. "And no doubt you are hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach lets out an angry growl, causing the Daimyo to chuckle.

"The kitchens are preparing you some dinner as we speak and will bring it up here in a few moments. For now we shall leave you to your own will until tomorrow. There are plenty of scrolls for you to study at your leisure but I implore you to get an early night. Your training begins in the morning."

"Training?" I ask, confused whilst the party begin exiting the room.

"Yes," the Daimyo, smiling albeit sadly. "Your body needs to build up its strength again as it's been laying flat on the floor for well over a month. And your Shinobi energy needs somewhat 'exercising' before it is safe for you to return home. Your family agreed that it was best for you to stay here until you were completely healed."

"They did? When?"

"When they visited a few weeks back. Michelangelo was challenged to a re-match of his Battle Nexus victory due to the circumstance_s_ in which he won before. Believe me," he quickly adds, seeing my raised brows. "They did not want to have to leave you here for longer than was necessary, but as Leonardo rightly stated, we can help you more than they can due to your Shinobi healing."

I merely nod, a little numb at his words as the Daimyo exits, murmuring 'goodnight' as he leaves. Quick footsteps make me turn around to see the Daimyo's son suddenly run back inside my room and press something into my hand.

"Michelangelo asked me to give it to you when you woke up."

He runs back to follow his father, closing the door gently and leaving me alone. I turn to step back out onto the balcony, the evening sky growing pinker as the sun finally goes to rest behind the mountains. I hadn't realise that my family had visited; suddenly I feel ashamed that I didn't wake for them, surprised that I didn't sense their presence, and if the child's picture is anything to go by, guilt decides to gnaw at me too.

I open my hand to find a crumpled piece of paper. I unfold it gently, careful not to let the gentle breeze carry it away. I instantly recognise Michelangelo's handwriting:

'_**Dear Venus,**_

_**If you are reading this then you are finally awake. Yay! I mean, I knew you would wake up, but it was just a little scary seeing you asleep for so long. We're all visiting the Battle Nexus because I got challenged to a re-match by that creepy purple guy I beat before, remember? If I'm honest, I'm a little scared, but Leo has got me training a lot. And I mean A LOT. Even more than Master Splinter has us work when he thinks we've been slacking off. Leo's pretty tough when he decides to play Sensei. In all honesty he's been a little tough ever since the Daimyo came to the farmhouse. He said he sensed an 'in-balance in the spiritual energy of the world', which is how he knew to find you. We found you in the cupboard back at the farmhouse covered in blood. Apparently the transfusion didn't work and now you have to be exposed to some stone or something. The Daimyo did explain it all but you know how lots of Shinobi talk makes my head hurt.**_

_**Anyway, now that you're awake you need to hurry up and recover. The Daimyo said you can't come home until you are 100% again, and Leo and Don agreed that the Battle Nexus is the best place for you at the moment. But we miss you lots, even Raph, though he'll never admit it. Sensei seems to be meditating a lot more at the moment, mentioning something about trying to reach your spirit but he gave up after a while, suggesting you were 'too far gone', whatever that means. But you're awake now! So, please try and get better. If I have to deal with grumpy Leo for much longer then I'm gonna overdose on pizza! **_

_**See you soon, Venus, **_

_**Love Mikey xxx **_

_**P.S. Klunk says hi**_

I smile at the letter, trying not to cry. I feel awful for keeping them waiting like this, and resolve to heal as quick as I can. Leo's mood sounds a little suspicious but a gentle knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Miss Venus? I have your dinner here."

My stomach growls in eager reply and I smile to myself as I slowly step towards the door. I am greeted by a small man in a white chef's jacket, a small hat upon his head. He wheels the small trolley in and reveals some sort of stir fry underneath the metal lid.

"Enjoy." He simply states before leaving. I stand a little dumbfounded at his abruptness as the door closes but my stomach growls in protest. Eagerly I grab the provided chopsticks and tuck in.

By the time I am finished the sky is inky black and the room's cold from the open door; although delicious, not eating solid food for over a month has caused my stomach to shrink a little. But I am determined to finish the meal, taking a couple of hours to door so. Groaning, I rise from the chair to close the doors before peering into the washroom. Immediately the sight of the grand jade tub sparks an urging. I twist the taps to allow steaming water to flow out, peering at the mixture of herbs and oils on the side. I choose lavender to help me sleep and sooth my skin, the oil turning the water a delicate purple. I go to take off my mask when I find it isn't there, along with none of my gear. I frown, stepping back into the bedroom when I notice all of my pieces neatly folded on my pillow ready for the morning. I cringe slightly, not realising I hadn't been wearing anything during the whole conversation. The guys and I don't exactly where clothes but still…without my gear and mask, I feel almost naked, never taking them off except for bed and bathing. I shake my head with a small smile for some reason before turning back to the washroom and clambering into the bath, the lavender immediately infusing my senses. I allow my limbs a good long soak, very aware that I haven't bathed properly for over a month. I lie there for over an hour, my mind mulling over things that may have happened during these few weeks: I remember the extent of my family's injuries and hope that they are well. I hope the situation with Casey's cousin was sorted out okay. I hope the guys are happy and training in the lair, safe and sound. A little part of me hopes they miss me just a little bit, the Daimyo's son's drawing making me realise that _of course_ they do. Yet they had only visited once, although the journey to the Nexus is taxing with the ritual and all.

When I realise I am arguing with myself I force myself out of the bath, clean my teeth and thoroughly dry off before turning to the glass doors. I pull the net curtain across but not the heavy one in front of it, wanting to see the moon if I wake up in the night. Then I steadily step towards the bed and clamber in, passing out as soon as my head hits the pillow. Only the light of dawn wakes me the next morning.

The next few weeks are painfully slow: I almost have to learn how to walk again my limbs are so weak. On the first morning Mariko and a steward come to collect me to have breakfast with the Daimyo and his son. They both smile when I enter the room, the latter practically grinning as we settle down to eat.

"I warn you now," the Daimyo begins, enjoying a cup of green tea. "The next couple of weeks shall be a struggle for you. You must re-engage with your link with the elements, along with re-establishing your mobility and flexibility. The former takes precedence, and when completed, you should be able to return to your family."

I nod, understanding immediately that the process will be long and slow. "So, what exactly will happen?"

"Well, Master Paku and Mariko shall keep an eye on your physical progress, Usagi helping with your basic mobility whilst I assist your Shinobi training."

I am slightly taken aback: being trained by a daimyo is a great honour, yet here I was, eating in his palace and enjoying a life of luxury, even if only for a short while. But the mention of my family stirs a pang within me, and I realise how much I suddenly miss them.

"Well then, shall we get started?"

We began by meditating. A lot. The Daimyo wants me to connect to my spiritual self, which doesn't take long thanks to my qigong training. I soon feel my mind opening up, a sense of clarity permeating it. And after a little longer, I feel something that I recognise with a smile. A familiar spark at the very centre of my being.

"Well done Venus. That is enough for today though. Usagi will now take over."

"But I can try and use my magic."

"One step at a time, young one. We do not want to over exert you."

I sigh, remembering I have to be patient, before Usagi takes the Daimyo's place in the sun-dappled courtyard. He begins by making me stand on my own, which I manage to do, after four attempts, and then I have to take a few steps on my own. I force myself to walk across the courtyard, my legs burning and shaking towards the end. When I reach the fountain, I realise how out of breath I am, sweat streaming down my face. I don't even realise when Usagi places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Venus. You did well, but maybe we should leave it for today. Although Master Paku still needs to assess you."

I nod, letting go of the fountain to walk towards the Healer's Hall. I sense Usagi take a step towards me.

"I can walk." I state through gritted teeth.

"I know, but if you push yourself too much the longer it will take you to get home."

I acknowledge his words but carry on walking, hearing a mutter of 'stubborn turtle' before I go inside.

The Healer's Hall is cool, the scent of jasmine incense filling the air. Mariko greets Usagi and I before taking me to a chair to wait for Master Paku.

"He is just dealing with one of the Daimyo's samurai," Mariko explains, more so to Usagi than to me. "A nasty sprain from training this afternoon. The Daimyo is really pushing them at the moment."

"He needs them to be on their toes. He's decided that they are needed not just in his dimension but in others too. He's thinking of making the Battle Nexus a training centre for budding samurai, so that anyone can train if they choose. They don't have to come from a samurai family." Usagi added.

"Well, that's wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yes. Expanding our culture can only solidify it. But do we then lose a sense of tradition? The Daimyo has asked me to lead a few training sessions to get a different view on things rather than just relying on his generals."

Usagi bowed to Master Paku as he arrived before making his way to the injured samurai. Mariko remained with me, waiting to take notes on my condition.

"Good afternoon Miss Venus. How are you feeling today?" Master Paku began, smiling warmly.

"Good actually. I think my session with Usagi really helped."

"How do you feel walking?"

"A little stiff but fine other than that."

"Good, good. Well then, if you'd like to stand up I will see how you are getting on."

I stand up straight, determined to show that I am perfectly capable of walking on my own. I take a deep breath before setting off around the room, keeping the rhythm of my legs steady and constant. It doesn't take long for my calf-muscles to start burning but I carry on, earning a few glances from the other patients in the chamber. I can't stop the sweat appearing on my forehead though.

"Alright Venus, that is enough." Paku orders, inviting me to stand in front of him. "I can see that you are stronger than we had expected you to be, but you still struggling."

"I'm fine-"

"Venus, please." Paku interrupts, his face stern. I lower my head slightly. "I have been doing this for a long time. I can tell when a patient is pushing themselves too hard too soon. Your determination is admirable, and I know you are eager to return home to your friends. But you won't be a lot of good to them if you cannot walk a few steps without wearing yourself out."

I don't say anything, keeping my gaze focused on the floor. Master Paku sighs.

"Come, let me show you some stretches that will strengthen your flexibility and muscles. I'd like to see you running by the end of the week."

My gaze shoots up and I smile, sensing the healer's honesty. I nod, keeling down on the mat to listen to Paku's instruction.

The stretches turn out to be more strenuous than I had originally imagined. They were about balance as well as strength, for Paku believed the pair came hand in hand. I have to stand on one leg for a certain amount of time, before stretching it out behind me, shifting onto tip-toe, and then bringing my leg round to form a right angle adjacent to my body. It looks like a bizarre ballet dance. But I perform these stretches every morning and night without fail, breathing through the pain. It gets easier after a few days, and Usagi has me do other exercises too, such as stomach crunches to strengthen my core. They make my muscles scream in pain whenever I try to sit up by myself when in bed or bathing, but ignore it, performing extra sets in the morning before breakfast. He even has me trying to perform push ups, but with little success.

"Venus, we need to improve your upper body strength as well as your legs." Usagi explains after I have to stop after just four reps, my best so far. "Push ups are the best way to do it."

"Yeah, if you don't have a shell." I mutter, trying to catch my breath. I remember the guys doing this occasionally back at home and seeing them worn out after every time. They didn't do it often, just enough to keep their arms toned.

"Well then, how do you normally keep fit?"

"Well, we go on training runs a few times a week. Raphael lets me borrow his weights and then we try and hold our body weight by hanging on to a pole and lifting ourselves above it."

"Interesting," Usagi ponders. "Well, we don't have exactly have a pole for you to hang on to or weights like Raphael's, but a few of the larger samurai use rocks and boulders to test their strength."

"Rocks and boulders?" I ask, snorting slightly.

"Simple, I know. But they get the job done. And we can try running too, if you like?"

"Really?"

"Why not? Your walking has improved dramatically since your first attempt just a few days ago."

I nod, and set myself in a corner of the courtyard. I was to run to the other side, see how I felt, run back, check again and then do a whole lap of the yard. I do as I am told. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest, but it takes a while for my legs to start burning and that old feeling of freedom when running comes back to me. After a third lap of the courtyard I am told to stop and to perform my stretches to stop my limbs from seizing up. These too have improved, and I can hold my leg up for twice as long as I could when I first tried to. Usagi smiles at me proudly.

"You are improving every day. Come, I shall take you to the samurai training centre. We can test out your arms there."

I roll my eyes but follow on eagerly. I can tell that I'm exceeding both Usagi and Master Paku's original expectations. The realisation that home perhaps isn't that far away anymore makes me smile.

The samurai already at the centre looked at me and smirk, lifting huge boulders in display. I roll my eyes again and walk towards a chunk of rock the size of a basketball. It had been smoothed so as not to cut anyone's hands. What I was not expecting was the sheer weight of it. It was like lifting a sphere of solid marble. I manage to lift it up to my chest but can't manage any further than that.

"Why not try something smaller?" Usagi suggested, ignoring the sniggers I'm receiving from the others.

"No, it's fine, I can-"

"Venus, there's no shame in starting low and then building yourself up. That is how nature works." Usagi steps closer when I scowl at a samurai behind him. "They may be stronger than you but you have speed and skill on your side and can beat them in a dual, when back to your normal self again."

"They don't seem to know that." I growl, turning to find a smaller boulder.

"Oh they will. If you show the same determination here that you have with me this past week, you'll prove yourself and earn their respect."

I consider the warriors around me. They remind me of the guys when I first moved in with them. They would constantly watch me train, working out how skilled I was, my weaknesses and strengths. These samurai were no different. I smile at the thought.

"Then we better give them a show worth watching."

I am only allowed to push myself so far during this session, only managing to lift the smaller boulder above my head before Usagi ends the practice. Stretching my arms as I leave the centre, I try to block out the sniggers from the samurai. The next day is similar, and the one after that. In fact it isn't until the middle of my third week that I have a breakthrough with my recovery. I can do nearly 10 laps of the courtyard with no problem. I can do all of my stretches on tip-toe, my stomach muscles have stopped aching and have helped solidify my plastron. The wounds I received on the night that had prompted all of this have also healed well, leaving scars admittedly but they no longer sting if I overstretch myself. And at last I reached the top set of weights. I can lift the first two out of five, not quite above my head, but it was a definite improvement over the last week. The samurai no longer chuckle at my attempts but look on in awe. Pride floods through me when Master Paku congratulates me on my progress, cutting my assessments down to just three times a week. But my joy is always dissipated when I trained with the Daimyo.

Although I had managed to reach my core in my first session, I still haven't managed to improve beyond that. I can tell the Daimyo is frustrated, and one session in particular was particularly dramatic:

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong," I complain after failing to shift a small pool of water. I can feel the energy within me but I can't transfer it outwards.

The Daimyo is silent, as if considering the situation. I can sense tension in the air which makes me uneasy.

"I believe you have been focusing too much on your physical recovery rather than your spiritual one," he announces, taking me by surprise. "This has made it difficult for you to connect to the elements because you simply haven't really been trying."

I feel anger bubble within my chest. "Well I can assure you that I have. I have been trying non-stop."

"Then perhaps you need a break," he suggests, standing suddenly.

"Sir, please. I know I can do it, I just need more time. What I went through was deadly serious, losing the very essence that gives me my magic. It just needs time to build itself back up again."

"Miss Venus, you know as well as I do that physically you can perform Shinobi magic. You can feel the energy in your very veins. What you lack is the discipline and connection to nature for you to actually be able to _use _that energy."

I take a deep breath, trying to keep my patience. "Then what do you suggest?"

"That you take a break. Come back to me in two weeks and I shall see if you are ready yet."

"Two weeks? You must be joking!"

I am incredulous at the Daimyo's suggestion but he merely ignores me, leaving the courtyard.

"I shall see you then."

I feel betrayed, both by myself and by his lack of faith in me. I try to control my anger when I sense Usagi standing behind me, having witnessed the whole conversation. He takes a step forward but I stop him before he can say anything.

"I want to practice swordsmanship again."

Usagi stutters, clearly not expecting my request. "What?"

I turn and face him, deadly serious.

"I know my katana is here, locked away so that I can't train with it and do myself mischief. But I need to channel my energy somehow, so why not sword training?"

"You would have to learn samurai techniques-"

"I remember my ninjitsu training, Usagi," I interrupt stubbornly. "I only need supervision."

To my surprise Usagi smiles. "Fine, but first you must join the other samurai and I on a training run in the woods."

My eyes widen slightly at the opportunity. "I get to leave the palace?"

"Yes, with us. I think the soldiers need to see just what you can do."

I smile, following the rabbit to the samurai training centre where a gate stands open. The group are stood together before it, ready to begin. They grin when Usagi and I arrive, a few chuckling slightly. I ignore them, taking my place amongst them. A shout goes out and the group begins to move off, starting at a gentle jog through the narrow gateway before sprinting once the land opens up. The dry mud is soft against my feet, a few fallen leaves softening the sound of my footsteps. A track runs up through the woods, heavily trodden with previous training runs. I overtake a few samurai, smiling as I do so. Usagi sticks with me but I can tell he wants to run off further, so I push my legs to go faster, increasing my pace to a gentle sprint. Usagi smiles at the change in speed, and we overtake more samurai.

The track runs as a loop through the forest, circling the Battle Nexus, which stands below us slightly as the path goes up a slight incline. The run lasts about an hour, Usagi and I finishing quite near the front. He then takes me to the weapons centre where I find my katana locked in a glass cabinet. I can't help smiling when I see it, grinning when I hold it. The soft leather feels familiar in my hands, the light blue fabric mirroring my mask and marking it as mine. With other samurai training around me, I swing it, beginning a simple kata which I execute perfectly. I try another, and another, my sword feeling natural in my palms. It is only when the gong for dinner rings out that I realise I have attracted an audience. The surrounding samurai had stopped their training at some point to watch me and my methods. I clear my throat, prompting everyone to clear up to go get some dinner. I find my sword's casing and clip it onto my belt, sheathing the blade on my back. With its subtle weight I feel myself again, a sense of balance descending upon me.

I eat dinner with Mariko and Usagi, simply absorbing their conversation about Mariko's medical training. The Daimyo and his son are not present, for which I am glad. I decide to study the scrolls I have been given after dinner, leaving my friends to go to my room. The symbols before me discuss different methods of mastering quintessence, the fifth element, but I feel hopeless as I cannot even re-connect with the elements I have _already_ mastered. The images seem to blur into one when I suddenly jolt myself forwards. I look at the small clock on the table, and it reads '4 A.M'. I must have fallen asleep, but now I am restless, my mind whirring with indistinguishable thoughts. I leave my room to go for a walk, finding myself subconsciously heading towards the samurai's gate, which stands unguarded. I gently open it and stare at the landscape, the gentle blush of dawn tickling the horizon. I shut the gate behind me and head off at a sprint, believing the cool morning air will clear my mind. On one side stands the Battle Nexus, strong and solid, before me a path trodden by many others. But on my right are the woods that remain a mystery. I turn off, heading into their darkness, away from the path. There are logs and boulders littering the ground, and I have to jump and leap to avoid them. In a way I am reminded of New York, when we would leap from building to building. I feel a smile on my face as I pick up my pace, swiftly avoiding all obstacles that would trip me up. I don't see the ravine until I am leaping over it.

My form is slicing through the air, the momentum of my run sending me forward even though I hadn't seen the gap. I look down to see a small stream, sharp rocks and brambles acting as a deadly net. But I know I will land safely on the other side, I can just feel it. It isn't just my momentum that is sending me forward. There is something else too. It takes me a couple of seconds to realise my hand is setting a jet of air behind me.

I land with a soft thud, the grass cushioning my feet as I release the stream of air. I look at my hands in amazement, turning back to the ravine. I can sense the water down below, and try to draw it upwards. There is a moment in my concentration when I can sense everything around me: the trees and their buried roots, the insects running through the undergrowth, the wind rustling the canopy above. When I open my eyes I see a stem of water floating in the air. I twist my hand and the water mimics the movement, almost dancing. I smile and let it drop back down, elation filling me. I start running again, making more daring jumps, using the air to push me further upwards. I clear my path by moving rocks to either side, putting them back again once I've passed without even turning round. I realise that the joy and freedom I feel with my connection has been lost these past few months. I feel as though I could take on a whole legion of Foot soldiers by myself, maybe even the Shredder.

I suddenly pause when the latter thought comes to me, and find myself in a glade. It is tranquil and still, birds beginning their chorus as dawn approaches. I look at my hands, bracing myself for my final test: I form a strong stance, arms out in front, one slightly ahead than the other. I close my eyes, blocking out my surroundings and focusing within myself. I remember everything that has happened since that terrible night: the samurais' laughing, the Daimyo's disappointment, my failure. And then the memory of the Shredder's attack on my family flashes through my mind, causing anger to flood through me. My inner zeal that had been so hard to find when I first moved to New York suddenly sparks alight again, and I feel the gentle tickle of fire in my palms. I am tense, knowing how destructive it can be, but I keep it under control, not wanting to mar the beauty of the glade. I release the flame, its gentle roar fading into birdsong, loud and musical due to sun's arrival.

I do not know how long I have been in the woods. I notice that the sky is lighter, and as I get to the edge of the trees I can see flashes of sunlight peeking through. The orb is orange when I eventually find the path again. The light is almost blinding as it reflects off the fountain water in the courtyard below. I decide to head back before I am called for breakfast, but rather than go to my room I head through the gate and towards the courtyard instead. There is no one around when I reach my training ground, and so taking a strong stance once again, I begin controlling fire. I create small flames, making them dance in the air only to become water as I summon droplets from the fountain, steam emitting from the point of connection. They too dance until I cause I blast of cold air to turn them into ice and drop to the ground. I then sweep up sand and dust from the floor and swirl them in the air, using both the wind and earth to move them. Fire then returns to the company and I continue this unique dance until I feel someone watching me:

The Daimyo is stood in the adjacent corridor, looking onto the courtyard. I freeze immediately but make sure that the water falls back into the fountain with grace. I swiftly bow as he steps towards me, and he bids me to rise. I am surprised to find him smiling.

"My dear, there are very few in this world that can make all four elements dance all at once."

I shrug, frowning slightly.

"I could do it before. Michelangelo particularly liked it. I've been able to do it for a while."

"Yes, well now you can do it once again."

There was an awkward pause while the Daimyo sat on the fountain's edge.

"What happened?" he asks, disbelief still flooding his face. I shuffle on the spot slightly, colour rising to my cheeks.

"I took your advice." I admit, sighing. "I decided to go for a run. I took myself off the beaten track and focused purely on the nature around me rather than my actual magic. And then before I knew it I was soaring through the air, unknowingly blowing myself across a ravine to lengthen my jump."

The Daimyo looked dumbstruck and didn't seem to realise the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard, Mariko, Usagi and Master Paku included. And then the Daimyo laughed. He laughed joyfully, clutching his stomach and gripping the fountain for support. He could barely speak for his laughter.

"My dear, this…this is wonderful…wonderful news." He began, standing up straight again. "You are healed, completely healed."

"Does that mean I can go home?" I ask, hope filling my senses.

"No."

The answer is short and a shock, not just for me but for everyone surrounding us.

"Not because I am being cruel Miss Venus," the Daimyo explains. He smiles. "You still need your practice, and so you shall remain here for a few more days to truly test your strength, where you will be safe. And I shall be more than happy to be your sparring partner."

The last comment catches me off guard as the Daimyo readies himself in a defensive stance, his war staff gripped tightly in both hands. I frown as a ring of spectators forms around us, and realise with a start that the Daimyo wants me to fight him. I too form a stance before sending a sharp gust of air in his direction. He blocks it with his staff and it dissipates immediately. I try water and fire next, the same thing happening to both. So I send a weighted boulder in his direction, with the intention of stopping it just before it hits the Daimyo. But my opponent dodges the attack in good time, surprising me with his agility and causing me to drop the rock. So I change tactic: I send jets of water, dust, air and fire in his direction at constant intervals, trying to wear him down, but they do nothing. He then sends a spark of electric power from his staff in my direction. I yelp and dodge it, along with the ones that following, switching from offensive to defensive. I can't get a shot in between the Daimyo's attacks until he waits just a second too long to try and strike me. I force one hand to summon water, the other fire, and combine the two to form a cloud of steam that envelops the Daimyo. Whilst he is blind I rush in and sweep my leg underneath his, causing him to crash to the ground. I clear the air to reveal a rather worn out and bedraggled looking Daimyo panting on the floor.

The atmosphere is tense when people consider the situation, their ruler crashed out on the ground with his opponent standing before them. The Daimyo coughs before standing, raising the war staff towards me. I gulp.

"The Shinobi has defeated me!" he announces, and still people do not know how to react. He smiles though and cheers, prompting others to do so. I can't help smiling, and I see pride flood Usagi's face when I catch his eye. The Daimyo steps towards me:

"Well done my dear. Shall we get some breakfast?"

The 'few days' turns into a week, with several challenges every day. I am used as a training tool for the samurai to learn how to dodge and defend against magic, the ones that laughed at me before now regarding me with a sense of fear and, thankfully, respect. The Daimyo's son watches quite a lot, begging me to make water dance in the air after every session. He reminds me a lot of Mikey. Usagi continues sparing with me, encouraging me to combine my swordsmanship and magic into one force. It doesn't go quite according to plan when I set the training mat on fire but I at least control it and put it out pretty quickly.

I am given a bag to keep my new scrolls in and Usagi soon sets up the ritual for the portal to take me home while Master Paku gives me one final check up.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Your wounds are now just scars and your muscle strength has been completely rehabilitated. I believe it is time for you to go home, young one."

"Thank you Master Paku." I bow to both him and Mariko. "Thank you to you both."

Mariko takes me by surprise by hugging me. "Just stay safe, okay. I don't ever want to see you in that state again."

I hug her back, appreciating her concern. I turn and bow to the Daimyo.

"And thank you for everything, my Lord."

"You are welcome, Venus. I know you will do all of us proud."

I smile, noticing his watery eyed son peeking from behind him.

"Your Highness?"

He steps forward, his eyes wide.

"Do you have to go?"

I crouch down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so. My family need me, and I belong back in my world. And besides, you'll be beginning your own training soon."

"I will?" He asks, sniffing slightly.

"Yup. Your father and Usagi have promised to teach you in the way of the samurai. But you'll need to be strong and patient, and most importantly brave. Can you do that?"

The child nods before standing up straight and bowing. I bow back, smiling. For some reason I feel proud of him.

"Venus, it's ready."

I turn to see Usagi waiting beside the portal. It is time to go.

"Usagi, I don't know what to say. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have got through all this."

"You don't need to say anything. You are my friend, and I made a promise a long time ago to always try and help your family."

I get the feeling there is something I don't know, but I shake it off, wanting to leave in good spirits. We bow to each other and I turn to face the portal. On the other side is my home, my family. Everything I have missed these past weeks. I step through, eager to return to what I know…

I cannot move. The sight before me rocks me to my core. The rubble, the debris. The destruction. I turn around to call for help, only to find the portal gone. I am alone in what was my home. Now it is a wasteland.

I don't bother crying out. I know no one will answer. No one is here, only me, and I realise I can't even call anyone as I left had my shell-cell with the guys.

I run towards my room, climbing a mountain of pipes and concrete due to the now destroyed stairs. There is a thin ledge where the upper walkway used to be, and I have to concentrate so I don't fall off it. I carefully shift my feet towards my room, the door swinging half-heartedly on its hinges. I pull it open, testing the light and remaining unsurprised when it doesn't work. I cause a small flame to dapple in my hand, lighting up the room. It's empty. Everything is gone: my scrolls, my photos and pictures, even my bed and bedding. It's like my room has been stripped completely. I can't look at it anymore. I edge outwards, shifting to the left in order to peer into Donatello's room. His too is empty, and I can't get to the others, so I climb back down with no idea on what to do next. I begin pacing up down. If I had my shell-cell I could call one of them or use the tracking device Donny created. I guess that they are still in the sewers, unless the place was destroyed whilst we were up in Northampton and they still don't know. I decide the best thing to do is to go to April's and see if she's there. She'll know what happened, surely?

I'm surprised that I still know my way around the sewers; know which manhole cover opens right next to April's antique shop. It's dark topside, the smell of the city making my nose itch after a few months if unpolluted air. The lights in the antique shop are off but there is a yellow glow coming from April's apartment above it. Cautiously I climb the fire-escape, not wanting to startle her. I see her packing up what look like food parcels: Bread, milk, butter, soup. That's when I notice the frozen pizzas.

"AHHH!"

I don't realise that it is April screaming until I see her rushing towards the window holding one of Casey's baseball bats. She launches the window open and threatens me with the 'weapon'.

"April! April it's me, Venus!" I whisper, not wanting to draw attention to the scene having noticed a few lights suddenly flick on in other apartments.

"Venus?"

April sounds confused, frowning, before she drops the bat and drags me inside through the window, almost crushing my neck.

"Oh my god, Venus! What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Usagi created a portal for me to get home," I choke, prompting April to release me. "It led back to the lair which is, well, not really the lair anymore, so I decided to see if you were home so that you could take me to the guys and, well…"

"Venus?"

My voice trails off, the shock of the lair's destruction finally sinking in.

"April, what happened?"

"I'll let the guys tell you. Oh, they're going to be so happy to see you! They haven't been in their new place long so I decided to fix them up some essentials to tie them over until they're really settled in. Donny managed to fix up a fridge-freezer from the junkyard today-"

"Hence the pizza." I offer.

"Well of course. Mikey without pizza for more than two days is a terrifying sight indeed. I'm nearly done so if you grab a box, I'll take you down there. Casey's helping them shift some stuff about already."

I nod, carrying a box downstairs and into April's tiny car. The drive doesn't take too long, the new lair now being in an old abandoned pumping station on the edge of central park.

"The place is much bigger. There's even space for a study so you'll at least have a place to read your scrolls in peace."

I simply nod, still slightly numb. I suddenly find myself nervous at re-uniting with my family. Will they think me weak for taking so long to come home? Will they judge me? I don't have much time to dwell on these thoughts as April pulls into a garage down a steep slope. We take out the boxes and head down a set of stairs, coming to a sign reading 'pumping station'. I notice that Donny has already implemented a security system, a keypad appearing when April twists a certain pipe. She presses some digits and the door swings open half-covered in bricks.

"The 'invisible door' will be completed tomorrow," April chuckles, and I follow her inside, our footsteps echoing.

"April!"

Mikey's voice immediately makes me smile as he sprints towards us, not noticing me.

"Did you bring us pizza?"

"Yes Mikey, I brought you pizza."

"Eh, don't be such a dork. Say 'thank you' before you go rifling through the food."

The familiar sound of Raphael smacking his brother round the head fills the air.

"Could you put it in the kitchen April, I just the oven working so we can actually eat a decent meal tonight."

"Don, you call pizza a decent meal?"

"Yes Casey. Well, compared to Chinese take-out at least."

Don and Casey's bickering hasn't changed.

"Would you two stop? I'll lay the table, Mikey, you deal with the food. Donny, supervise in case the oven blows up. Raph and Casey can finish moving the couch."

The sound of our leader's voice is comforting. Not the cold, unattached tone that I had last heard him use.

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil, for doing this."

Sensei's voice makes me freeze. Has no one noticed me behind April?

"Don't worry about it Master Splinter. And I brought you much more than supplies…"

April takes a side step, revealing me holding a box of cereal and Chinese tea. No one says anything at first. They merely stare, as if they'd never seen me before. But there is always one in the family you can count on for never being able to stay still for long.

"VENUS!"

A flash of orange runs towards me, hugging me so tight that I drop the box. But I don't care. I hug Mikey back just as tight, smiling when his brothers join in.

"Careful my sons. We do not want to hurt Venus after she has only just recovered."

They reluctantly let go, Raph being the last, his face stern.

"You have recovered, haven't you?" He asks, his voice severe.

"Master Paku gave me the all clear earlier today. I woke up about four weeks ago and have been training non-stop."

"I am proud of your determination, Venus." Splinter offered, stepping forward and placing a hand on my shoulder. "You have shown strength in your quick recovery. Your father would be proud too."

I smile and bow to my sensei, grateful for his words. I am led to the couch, where I am asked to tell my story. My family sit before in wonder until I ask to hear what has happened to the lair. Their faces darken, but they tell me, taking turns relaying each person's experience. Klunk jumps on my lap and settles down. They tell me of Karai and of Leonardo's defeat of her. I do not ask why Leonardo had gone to see the Ancient One. I know he will tell me in time. It is only when the smell of burning pizza fills the air that we stop, rushing to the oven only to find a very charred pizza. We let Mikey eat whatever he can while the rest of us make do with toast. When it comes to bedtime, Leo and Don then show me to my new room on the upper level, where I find my bed, bedding, scrolls and photos.

"We went back the other day to salvage anything we could. Only the place itself got really damaged, although Mikey caused another collapse when leaving his old room." Donny explains.

I nod in response, failing to stifle a yawn. The pair chuckle and leave me to sleep.

I'll admit that the Daimyo's palace was filled with luxury: the beds were cosy, the covers thick and warm. And my view from my room was incomparable. But now lying here, in my own bed, in my own home, under the same roof as my family, I realise that now I am truly at peace. Now, I am truly healed.


End file.
